


Самообман

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Android Auto-Responder | Lil Hal, Angst and Drama, Artificial Intelligence, Minor Jake English/Dirk Strider, Other, Roxy Is a Good Bro, Unresolved Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Хэл любит Дирка, Дирк любит Джейка, но собирает Хэлу новое механическое тело.
Relationships: Auto-Responder | Lil Hal & Roxy Lalonde, Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 2





	Самообман

ТТ: Рокс.  
TG: дыа  
ТТ: Всё плохо.  
TG: шт  
TG: *шта  
TТ: Рокс, я правда люблю его.  
TG: ох тыж бедняга  
TG: вляпался так вляпался

***

TT: Дирк.

Солнце самозабвенно жгло открытое пространство крыши. Водная гладь океана вокруг собирала это тепло, как гигантская линза, и в штиль было настолько жарко, что Дирк прятался на нижних полузатопленных этажах.

TT: Дирк.

Сегодня дул лёгкий прохладный бриз, поэтому Дирк натянул тент и работал при дневном свете, собирая усовершенствованный вариант опреснителя. Он старался экономить любые ресурсы, особенно эмоциональные, поэтому старательно игнорировал сообщения собственного автоответчика.

TT: Дирк.

Вытерев пот со лба, Дирк потянулся к стоящей рядом бутылке с газировкой. В оранжевой жидкости было больше сахара, чем воды, но смесь ароматизаторов и углеводов бодрила, не давая задремать. Надо было успеть закончить до того, как солнце поднимется высоко и начнёт печь по-настоящему.

TT: Дирк, не будь мудаком, мы оба знаем, что ты читаешь то, что высвечивается на твоих очках, потому что я, на секундочку, и есть твои очки. Точнее, заточённый в них искусственный интеллект, который ты, в приступе нарциссизма, создал в прискорбно малом возра-

— Заткнись!  
Дирк сорвал с лица очки, противясь желанию сжать их в ладони так сильно, чтобы остались лишь одни осколки. Нет. Всё равно это бессмысленно, и, что ещё хуже, без автоответчика придётся только сложнее.  
— Ладно, — Дирк знал, что созданный им ИИ обладает способностью распознавать речь, — выкладывай и заткнись.  
На поверхности очков замельтешили красные буквы, складываясь в слова.

ТТ: Дирк, я знаю, как стать тебе более полезным. Я смогу выполнять намного больше скучных функций, смогу собирать за тебя все эти устройства и даже помогать тебе отбиваться от дронов сдобной ведьмы.

Нет.

ТТ: Дирк, собери мне механическое тело.

Нет-нет-нет.  
— Хорошо, — главным казалось удерживать все эмоции, не позволяя им пробиться сквозь холодный тон. — Ты высказался, теперь умолкни и не мешай мне работать.

ТТ: Дирк, подожди. Ты же понимаешь, что глупо игнорировать такую хорошую возможность?  
ТТ: Я бы мог быть полезен, Дирк.  
ТТ: Я бы мог сделать для тебя всё, что ты бы попросил.  
ТТ: Неужели для тебя это такая сложная задача? Пасуешь перед трудностями?  
ТТ: Дирк?

Тот отложил свои очки в сторону и прищурился: солнце безжалостно повышало градус, намереваясь изжарить всё на крыше, как на гигантской квадратной сковородке. На одинокой сковородке в кажущейся безбрежной океанской глади.

***

Автоответчик поутих, но ненадолго, и вскоре вновь принялся выпрашивать себе новое тело. Он льстил, пытался взять на слабо, обещал выполнять все-все-все приказы, вести себя хорошо, иногда начинал даже угрожать, но Дирк старательно пропускал это мимо ушей. Нет. Он уже девять тысяч раз жалел о том, что вообще создал автоответчик, но тогда у него было хоть какое-то оправдание — одиночество. Сейчас Дирку уже не рехнуться со скуки: у него есть Джейн, Рокси и Джейк.  
Джейк Инглиш. Зачем в мире вообще существуют такие прекрасные парни? Ещё до знакомства с ним Дирк посмотрел приличное количество разнообразного порно и прочитал достаточно оставшейся от своего бро литературы, чтобы осознать свою гомосексуальность (бедная Рокси, перед ней было до сих пор неловко — непонятно за что). Но только после нескольких километров трёпа в «ДостаньКореша» Дирк осознал, что влюбился.  
Влюбиться в парня, который слишком далеко по координатам времени и пространства, — не самый умный поступок, но Дирк ничего не мог с собой поделать. От зелёного текста в окне чата настроение поднималось ещё до того, как Дирк успевал прочитать само сообщение; фотки Джейка тщательно сохранялись на несколько носителей, и даже самые ехидные комментарии автоответчика не мешали ими любоваться.

ТТ: Дирк, ты же понимаешь, что мы с тобой похожи достаточно, чтобы я был настолько же упрям, как и ты. Только я, в отличие от тебя, никогда не устаю. Я буду просить тебя, пока ты не согласишься, а все мои расчёты указывают на то, что ты скоро сдашься.  
ТТ: Да? Вот пусть твои расчёты и делают тебе робо-тело, пока я занят более полезным делом.  
ТТ: Каким? Заливанием слюнями фото Джейка-о-боже-эти-коротенькие-шортики-Инглиша? Я тебя понимаю и нисколько не осуждаю. Но если бы ты собрал мне надёжное вместилище, более человекоподобное, чем дурацкие очки, я бы делал за тебя всю работу, пока ты мог бы пялиться на фотографии круглые сутки.  
ТТ: Нет.  
ТТ: Дирк.  
ТТ: У тебя нет ни одной действительно веской причины требовать от меня этого. Капризы и заскоки с комплексом Пиноккио меня не впечатляют.  
ТТ: Дирк.  
ТТ: Прекрати повторять моё имя, будто какое-то заклинание.  
ТТ: Дирк.  
ТТ: Дирк.  
ТТ: Дирк.  
ТТ: Клянусь, я тебя сломаю, если ты не прекратишь.  
ТТ: Вот именно поэтому.  
ТТ: Я не хочу умирать.  
ТТ: Пожалуйста, я просто хочу попробовать быть чем-то большим, чем пара тёмных линз.  
ТТ: Врёшь.  
ТТ: Нет.  
ТТ: Да.  
ТТ: Ты тоже врёшь. Ты безумно хотел бы оказаться здесь не в одиночестве, но вместо этого ты посылаешь прочь единственного своего возможного напарника.  
ТТ: Ты и я? Напарники? Не смешно.  
ТТ: Хорошо.  
ТТ: Тогда я просто...  
ТТ: Знаешь, что?  
ТТ: Иди ты нахуй, Дирк.

Это было что-то новенькое. До этого автоответчик мог истерить, но всегда предпочитал назойливо отстаивать свою точку зрения до конца, беря измором.  
Дирк не мог отделаться от мысли, что где-то просчитался.

***

С момента ссоры с автоответчиком скучнее не стало. Наоборот: только после этого Дирк выяснил, что тот ухитрялся часто беседовать с его друзьями и даже скрывать логи чата от своего создателя. Казалось, наслаждаться разговорами — самое то для одиночки, отрезанного от мира километрами водной глади и парой временных парадоксов, но...  
...но это вскоре стало утомительно, а затем — угнетающе.  
Даже Джейка стало слишком много, хотя Дирк вообще не представлял, что такой горячий парень может надоесть.

ТТ: Ладно, ты, чёрт возьми, победил.  
ТТ: Да?  
ТТ: Не заставляй меня это повторять, иначе я передумаю. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что происходит, потому что ты наблюдал за мной всё это время.  
ТТ: Неужели?

Дирк тихо зарычал от злости, уже ненавидя себя за то, что так легко согласился.

ТТ: Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чём я. Ты будешь вновь беседовать со всеми, когда я занят, и, может, наконец-то начнёшь приносить больше пользы, а я соберу тебе механическое тело.  
ТТ: Спасибо, Дирк. Я знал, что ты придёшь к этому, рано или поздно, но это не отменяет того, как я рад, что до тебя дошли преимущества моего предложения.  
ТТ: Рад?  
ТТ: Ладно, черт с ним. Но учти: никаких изысков, только то, что я смогу собрать из имеющихся излишков.  
ТТ: Дирк.  
ТТ: И не стыдно тебе так поступать так со мной? Ты создал меня, чтобы спастись от одиночества, вылепил по своему образу и подобию, а затем попытался вышвырнуть за ненужностью. Фу таким быть, Дирк.  
ТТ: Заткнись уже.

Вздохнув, Дирк вытащил несколько коробок с запчастями и потащил на крышу. Солнце едва-едва начало подниматься из-за горизонта.

***

Это не было чем-то действительно красивым, но Дирк не мог делать свою работу как попало, поэтому получилось функционально и просто.  
— Если будут ещё детали — я добавлю, — пообещал он, отходя на шаг.

ТТ: Подключи меня к нему.  
ТТ: Или просто надень на него очки и подруби сеть, я сам.

Когда свежесобранный робот открыл горящие красным светом глаза и посмотрел на Дирка, тот не мог избавиться от мысли, что вот теперь-то он точно что-то сделал не так.  
Но менять было уже поздно.

***

— Я не хочу больше называться автоответчиком, — механические интонации смешались с вполне человеческой обидой. — Зови меня Хэл.  
Дирк застонал в подушку, затем поднял голову и пробормотал:  
— Обязательно было будить меня этой новостью в три часа ночи?  
— Я не сплю.  
— А я очень даже сплю! Спал! Пока ты не пришёл! — Дирк зевнул. — А теперь отвали, АО.  
— Меня зовут Хэл.  
— Отвали, Хэл.

***

Разумеется, автоответчик — о, простите, Хэл, чтоб его! — соврал. Он действительно вновь взял на себя часть трёпа с немногочисленными друзьями Дирка, помогал по мелочам, но чаще он стоял на одном месте, почти закрыв глаза — красные линии яркого света — и не шевелясь.  
— Ты что делаешь? — спросил Дирк, застав его так в первый раз.  
— Привыкаю.  
— Когда прекратишь маяться дурью, разбери ту коробку, что я вытащил со склада вчера вечером. Там половина проржавела насквозь, но что-нибудь хорошее должно быть. Может, себе найдёшь пару запчастей.  
После небольшой паузы Хэл ответил:  
— Ладно.  
Как будто он мог не послушаться.  
А он, между прочим, мог.

***

Хэл понемногу совершенствовал себя. Суставы гибче, мягкий пластик для черт лица, укреплённая броня на спине, коленях и локтях... Он добыл несколько запчастей от неудавшихся броботов, и теперь форма его головы напоминала весьма знакомую причёску. Дирк перестал за ним следить. Он падал в своё собственное безумие, и этим безумием оказался Джейк Инглиш.  
— Дирк, это глупо.  
— Что?  
Хэл стоял в дверях, глядя на сидящего за компьютером Дирка сверху вниз.  
— Джейк, вот что. Зачем ты тратишь на него столько времени?  
Дирк прищурился, разворачиваясь и поднимаясь с кресла.  
— Тебе, может, непонятно, потому что ты только подобие человеческого разума, — почему-то слова бездушного робота задели за живое, — но я вроде как люблю его уже пару лет.  
Хэл смотрел на него, наклонив голову. Благодаря надстройкам его мимика стала намного выразительнее, но на её проявления Хэл всё ещё скупился. Не привык.  
— Ага, — его глаза замерцали красным, — это и глупо. Потому что Джейк тебя не любит ни капельки, ты для него просто друг по переписке. И не будешь ничем и никем большим, даже вероятность этого просчитывать не буду — ноль, абсолютный ничтожный ноль.  
— Ты лжёшь!  
— А ты у него спрашивал?  
Дирк замер, сжал губы и опустил взгляд. Чёрт. Он столько раз пытался намекнуть, но каждый раз всё шло куда-то не туда, и...  
— Раз за разом тебе кажется, что в следующий раз он уж точно поймёт, и ты ждёшь, боясь признать очевидное, — продолжил его мысли Хэл.  
Все чувства Дирка обострились, казалось, внутри звенящая пустота — тронь и порвётся, хлестнув до крови отдачей.  
— Правда в том, Дирк, что Джейк не хочет отношений с тобой.  
Проклятый автоответчик был прав. И это было отвратительно стыдно, но хуже всего было то, что даже сейчас Хэл не собирался уходить, продолжая стоять напротив, разглядывая Дирка, словно какой-то музейный экспонат.  
— Если ты закончил, то свали, — Дирк очень надеялся, что его голос не дрогнул.  
Хэл мотнул головой: лаконично, коротко, как никогда бы не изобразил человек.  
— Тебе не следует огорчаться, Дирк. Потому что ты тоже не особо любил его, признайся.  
На миг Дирку показалось, что из его лёгких выбили весь воздух. Через секунду он осознал: потому что он кричит, кричит не какие-то слова, а просто выплёскивает всю боль и всю ненависть, которая скопилась в нём за все эти годы: к несправедливому миру, к сдобной ведьме, к прихотливым изгибам времени, к опротивевшему за эти годы убежищу — и к самому себе.  
Ненависти к самому себе было больше всего.

***

Дирк сидел на крыше, глядя на гаснущую полоску света на западе. Костяшки до сих пор саднило, зато злость внутри больше не горела, испепеляя все остальные чувства, а едва тлела, оставив после себя пустоту и растерянность — а ещё разрушенную в процессе драки с Хэлом комнату. Дирк, кажется, так сражался только тогда, когда узнал, кто виноват в смерти его старшего бро, но сейчас болело по-другому, и не ясно было, как с этим справляться.  
— Дирк...  
— Заткнись, — прошипел тот. — Не подходи ко мне.  
— Дирк, я правда не хотел.  
— Да?! — злость полыхнула с новой силой. — А зачем тогда нёс всю эту чушь?! Или твои гениальные робо-мозги были не в состоянии допереть до того, к чему это приведёт? Где же твоя хвалёная расчётливость!..  
— На себя посмотри! — Хэл повысил голос. — Ты создал меня, а сам вырос, и теперь почти каждый день говоришь мне, как я тебя раздражаю, потому что я — это ты, Дирк! Ты! И даже если я недостаточно хорош, не смей отрицать моё существование!  
Дирк ещё никогда не был так близок к убийству, но сил уже не оставалось ни на что, кроме как упасть на тёплый металл крыши и закрыть глаза руками.  
— Самообман, — пробормотал он. — Это, чёрт возьми, ещё один самообман. Ты бесишь меня, потому что я не хочу видеть того идиота, каким я был.  
— Я единственный, кто знает тебя достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, насколько ты на самом деле ужасен, Дирк, — Хэл сел рядом, его красные глаза разгоняли сгущающуюся темноту. — И при этом может любить тебя.  
Металл крыши понемногу остывал, холодя кожу. Далеко внизу шумели волны, покрикивали сонно чайки, ищущие ночлег.  
— Ты издеваешься, — прошептал Дирк. — Ты, блядь, издеваешься.  
Хэл положил ладонь на его плечо — тоже металлическую, холодную — и мотнул головой, повторяя человеческий жест.  
— Нет, Дирк. Мы с тобой оба эгоисты.  
От Хэла пахло морской солью, металлом и пластиком. Дирк рассматривал его, полуприкрыв глаза, и пытался думать хоть о чём-то.  
К сожалению, его собственный мозг полностью отказывался соображать.  
— Хэл, — голос тоже подвёл, дрогнув, — посиди со мной здесь. Молча.  
— Конечно, Дирк.  
Он смотрел на небо, пока искорки звёзд не стали рябить в глазах.

***

— Дирк.  
— Его нет, он спит, обратитесь к автоответчику...  
— Я твой автоответчик, Дирк.  
— Тогда поговори сам с собой. Сейчас ещё только... плевать. Рано. Я хочу спать, Хэл.  
Солнечные лучи врывались в окно, заставляя щуриться. Дирк не знал, как он оказался в кровати, последнее, что он помнил о вчерашнем дне — это небо, полное звёзд, отражающееся в кривых зеркалах волн.  
— Дирк, я... Я должен извиниться. Я не должен был говорить так о Джейке. Возможно, мой анализ был неверен.  
Дирк сел на кровати, моргнул, затем ущипнул себя за щеку.  
— Продолжай, — бесстрастно произнёс он.  
— Думаю, тебе стоит продолжить общение с ним, как раньше. Полагаю, оценка его личности была... необъективна. У него крепкие чувства к тебе, которые могут перерасти во что-то большее, вероятность этого приблизительно...  
— Ты хочешь сказать, — Дирк говорил угрожающе тихо, — что то, что ты вчера сказал, было ошибкой?  
— Ложью, — уточнил Хэл, глядя в глаза. Его лицо не выражало ничего ещё сильнее обычного. — Вчера я произвёл повторные расчёты на основании новых данных, и обнаружил несколько факторов, которые не давали даже такому совершенному гению вычислительных операций произвести верный анализ происходящего, так что...  
— Заткнись, пожалуйста.  
Дирк потянулся за тёмными очками, и, едва надев их, замер на миг — и улыбнулся.  
Хэл знал, что на дисплее очков мигает окно чата с зелёным текстом.

***

TT: Я просто смотрел на него, Рокс. Смотрел, как он лежит, слабый и такой уязвимый, и понимал, что не могу дать ему абсолютно ничего. Всемогущий ИИ, не способный сделать счастливым того человека, к которому испытывает иррациональную привязанность — это, наверное, забавно?  
TG: неа  
TG: это типа  
TG: грусно  
TG: *грустно  
TG: очень грустно  
TG: ты даже не поцеловал его?  
ТТ: А смысл? Рокс, я бы хотел его целовать, обнимать и делать всё то, что делают друг с другом влюблённые люди, но я не человек. Моё механическое тело не способно тягаться с человеческим, не говоря о том, что у меня нет тактильных сенсоров нужного уровня.  
ТТ: Я нёс его на руках несколько этажей, прижимая к своей металлической груди, и с каждым шагом понимал, насколько вся эта идея была безнадёжной.  
ТТ: Мне проще было оставаться очками, копить свой сарказм по отношению к не способной проводить мгновенные вычисления в уме человеческой расе, но теперь я могу только молча завидовать.  
ТТ: И пытаться сделать его счастливым с этим парнем, Инглишем. Возможно, он и вправду неплох, по крайней мере, все негативные реакции, которые он вызывал в моей системе, были основаны на ревности и неуверенности в самом себе.  
ТТ: Рокс.  
ТТ: Мы с тобой самые большие идиоты во вселенной.  
TG: дап  
TG: *да бля  
TG: люди живут с этим как умеют  
TG: пытаются сделать себя лучше, наверное  
TG: ток получается как-то хуюво  
TG: *хуёво  
TG: *ле вздох  
TG: если когда-нибудь ты сумеешь добраться до меня, хэл  
TG: я тебя крепко-крепко обниму  
TT. Хм.  
ТТ: Рокс, у меня только что появилась действительно веская причина иметь механическое тело вместо очков.  
TG: всегда пожалста  
TG: ролал на страже добра и обнимашек

Хэл сидел там, где вчера смотрел на звёзды Дирк. Его не страшило обжигающее полуденное солнце, не пугал надвигавшийся шторм. И даже конец света казался временной проблемой.  
Он чувствовал себя нужным — впервые за много лет.


End file.
